When All Bets Are Off
by peekapika83
Summary: A round of poker between brothers takes an unexpected turn. Goten gets a promising reaction from his big brother and decides to see just how far Gohan will let him take this.


It was a rainy Saturday afternoon outside the window of Goten's apartment. He didn't let the rain distract him though. He glanced at the cards he'd been dealt, keeping his face even and showing nothing. He'd played poker in the past enough times to know that this was one of the most crucial moments in the game. He glanced up at Gohan, taking in every detail of his face, but it was as calm and emotionless as his own. Damn his brother's perfect face... He'd lost more money than he meant to already, and he wasn't sure if he'd have enough to get through this round, but this could be a hand worth really laying it down with.

They went through a few back and forths drawing their cards, putting their money down, and studying each other. When Gohan picked up his last card after the draw, he did his best to keep his face neutral, even though the queen of diamonds gave him three of a kind. He felt slightly guilty having agreed to play poker with his brother, especially since lady luck seemed to be favoring him tonight. Goten was an adult though, so if he wanted to gamble all his money away, it was his choice. He still felt a little guilty that it was to him though, being the older brother.

"My turn to bet, right?" Goten threw down a few bills onto the middle of the table. Hopefully his current hand could make up for lost ground.

"I'll see you, and I'll raise you twenty" Gohan said, adding a couple more bills to the pot. "You know, we don't really need to bet with money, I'd have as much fun if we used cookies" he tried to deter him, a bit worried for Goten's prospects of eating next week.

"Maybe" Goten said, matching his bet, "But the problem with those types of 'winnings' is that they tend to disappear from the table when saiyans are playing." Gohan had to chuckle at that.

"Quite true..." he replied and raised the bet again. "I don't think even dad's tried eating money."

"Yeah" Goten agreed, examining the last few of his zenni, "the ink probably would give it a funny taste" he grinned, throwing them into the pile. Gohan nodded and tossed in enough to match his bet, plus five more he knew Goten didn't have. Brothers... Goten thought, eying Gohan's raise. He tapped his cards on the table a few times as if thinking.

"I don't suppose you'd allow other things to enter the betting _now_, would you?" he asked, since it was clear to both of them he was going to be unable to continue otherwise.

"That depends, what did you have in mind?" Gohan asked, not willing to press his financial advantage _too_ much.

Goten didn't know what possessed him to say it. Out of all the years he'd spent looking at his older brother with quite a bit more than brotherly affection, Goten had never hit on him or said anything even remotely suspicious about his incredible ass... But sitting there just the two of them, playing poker with the rain drumming on the windows, it suddenly slipped out of his mouth like it was nothing.

"Oh, I don't know, I think a blow job would be more than enough to cover it" Goten's face was straight for almost the entire sentence, though he couldn't help the beginnings of a goofy grin that crept in at the end. It was a natural defense mechanism for a Son. What the fuck was he thinking? Saying something like that? Now Gohan would get all embarrassed, maybe even leave if he was upset enough... What he did not expect was the calm, almost playful banter that ensued.

"I think mom would be pretty mad if I accepted a bet that involved sexual favors from my brother. In fact, I can almost hear her now, 'What next Gohan, hm? Why not just skip the gambling and go straight to pimping him out?' You know how she loves her guilt trips" with a roll of his eyes he had imitated their mother's voice comically well.

"Hey, it's only pimping if you make me do it to other people" Goten grinned full force at him, partially out of disbelief, "Besides, who said mom has to know?"

"Still, sexual favors shouldn't be performed as part of a bet" Gohan countered, "maybe we should try and think of something else." Goten gave him an exaggerated sigh, as if extremely disappointed. He tried to match the light atmosphere they had going, but was already beginning to wonder just how far Gohan would let something like that be taken. He always just assumed his normal, respectable brother would be against giving into something so _instinctual_ like that...

"Fine, how about whoever loses has to do whatever the other person says for a week. You know, be like their personal servant. Does that sound better?"

"Hmm, now you're talking" Gohan grinned, pushing in all his previous winnings, "I think that should cover the pretty substantial raise you just made" he said. Goten eyed the cash sitting there on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"So, I take it you're going to call then?" he stated, since Gohan had effectively gone all in.

"Yes, I'm calling" Gohan affirmed and showed his hand, revealing the three queens.

"Man, I am sooo glad I haven't done laundry yet this week" Goten chortled as he threw down his full house, winning the game. Now it was Gohan's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Whoa, that's your best hand all evening" he congratulated him, not really unhappy to spend more time with Goten, even if it did mean doing all his housework for him. Goten drummed his hands on the table before raising an arm in victory. "Yes! Now I get my apartment cleaned AND to eat" he glowed, scooping up the money and laughing in a nearly maniacal manner.

"Yes, but keep in mind your servant has to be fed too" Gohan chuckled at how happy this arrangement seemed to be making him.

"I think these winnings will be more than enough to keep the two of us fed for a week. Plus, I'll just being buying the supplies, _you'll_be doing all the cooking" Goten smirked.

"That's definitely a wise idea; we wouldn't want to spent the week in a hospital for food poisoning" Gohan winked. Goten waved a dismissive hand at him, now that his money was tucked away.

"Eh, you can't prove that wasn't just the flu" he joked, though in reality he really did hesitate to eat his own cooking...

He couldn't believe his brother hadn't even batted an eye at the blow job comment a moment ago. He'd been a lot more relaxed since the divorce, but this was still Gohan. Goten couldn't see his big brother actually doing any of the scandalous things he let himself wish for, but he sure could picture it... And now dear brother would be at his beckon call for the next week. Maybe in light of this recent development, it was time to see where the line really was with him. He'd only been dreaming about it since the first time he'd gotten wood 'like that' at 13. It was not coincidental, that the incident had occurred while showering with his brother after dad kept them out sparring too long.

If Goten remembered correctly, his 13 year old comment at the time had been along the lines of, 'uh, that's supposed to happen sometimes, right?' to which his brother had turned a furious shade of scarlet and gotten out of there as quickly as possible. He hadn't been mad at him or anything, but obviously was embarrassed. Krillin had explained to him once that as many unbelievable situations as Gohan had found himself in while growing up, he'd actually been kind of sheltered. Unlike Goten, who was practically raised at Capsule Corp.

All that was a long time ago though, and since then, there'd been nothing but warm and fuzzy brotherly stuff between them. Sometimes Goten couldn't help but look at him though, and want something rough and hard instead. And he was in that mood today, he could just feel it. Especially with the way that sexual favors conversation had gone so well... Damn, it was going to be a fine line, pushing at him without scaring him away, but he was feeling up for a challenge.

"I certainly wouldn't try it a second time, just to be sure" Gohan teased him about his cooking and snapping him out of his revere. Heading to the kitchen and opening up the fridge, Gohan started to make them something to eat right then, since it was practically dinner time. They'd been playing poker for the majority of the afternoon without realizing it. Time flies when you can't see the sun. And also when you're having fun.

"So" Goten teased him, "Should we start right away with your servitude, or do you think you'll need some time to prepare yourself, you know, _mentally_, for the task ahead?"

"That's up to you," Gohan called out over his shoulder, shaking his head and still pulling things out of the fridge, "but when we do, we should note the exact hour, so we're clear on when it starts and ends."

"Sure, sure... You didn't have any important plans for the next week, did you?" Goten checked with him. Even if he couldn't get Gohan to 'respond' to him in anyway while he was staying here, at least he'd get the benefit of his brother's organizational skills. His place really was kind of a dump right now...well, all the time...

"Not really, what about you?" Gohan asked with a chuckle, 'I suppose a master shouldn't be away from his slave either."

"Staff gets spring break too, remember? I don't have to deal with those little monsters destroying the school's computer equipment for a whole week" Goten grinned,_really_ liking the terminology Gohan had just used.

"Sounds like we're both good to go" Gohan replied. "Though I'll always wonder why you don't want to come work for me."  
"Because that would be too easy bro... Maybe I enjoy the _challenge_" Goten said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Inside, he was purring with the anticipation of meeting his current one.

"Also, whatever you're making, no onions on mine" he ordered, starting to step into his new role.

"No need to remind me" Gohan winked as he quickly made enough hamburgers to feed them both. Well, as quickly as possible...it was always going to take some time, because of the amount of food needed to feed two saiyans.

"I guess we can start right now then, since you've gone ahead and jumped right in" Goten decided, "I do like people who show some _initiative_." He wondered how long it would take for Gohan to realize he was flirting with him... As he watched the man cooking in his kitchen, Goten decided that he should give him a head start.

"Yep, this should be an interesting week" Gohan was still chuckling to himself when he finally presented the huge pile of food. As his brother stood there next to him, setting down the platter, Goten seized the opportunity to run a hand up the back of his leg, stopping just short of his ass and squeezing firmly.

"Thanks, bro. Should be an interesting week indeed..."

Gohan blushed a bit, not having expected a prank like that. Knowing better than to get riled up though, he said nothing and joined his brother in the devouring of the food. Goten made a mental note of the way Gohan dismissed his actions, smiling and letting it go for now. God, it was so, so hard not to go a little higher and squeeze that beautiful ass. He knew it ran in the family and all, he had the exact same one himself, but it just didn't do it for him to grab his own. That would have been taking it too far too soon though, to cop that much of a feel. After this he planned on getting his laundry done, and didn't want to jeopardize his chance at clean clothes just yet.

Once he was done eating, Gohan stood up and cleared their places, asking "_May_ I clean the kitchen? It'll be easier for me to cook efficiently when it's all cleaned and organized."

"How about you throw in a load of laundry first, then you can clean the kitchen while it's running... I like, really need some clean underwear, I had to go commando today, actually" he threw a wink at him with his arm draped over the back of his chair.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gohan sighed in mock annoyance. He started to clear a path to the washing machine. "Do you actually put them in a basket or am I supposed to hunt around for your dirty underwear?"

Goten laughed, "Well_those_are probably mostly by the bed, so it shouldn't be too difficult for you to find them. My only real concern is what I'm going to do now with all my newly freed time."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something soon" Gohan joined in the laughter. Searching around he managed to find a basket, and began collecting enough of the rather dirty clothing to make up the first load. This was just like Goten's room when they were younger, only now he had an entire apartment to keep in a continual state of what he had dubbed "mild disaster" long ago.

"I do have some new porn I've been meaning to jack off to..." Goten quipped, "But don't worry, I always take my underwear off before I do that." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, as handsome as you are, I find it hard to believe that you have to rely on pornography" Gohan commented, oblivious to the small smile that curved involuntarily over his brother's face.

"It is a good gene pool" Goten nodded, watching him move around his apartment. Internally, he jumped for joy that Gohan would actually make the comment that he thought he was handsome. In the back of his mind he was thinking that now he just needed to get Gohan to admit it in a different way. "I don't rely on it, it's just for fun, you know... I'm sure you have a couple favorites stashed around your place too."

"Not really, you know the brain is the real sexual organ" Gohan informed him and loaded the washing machine with the first batch, his back to him as he fiddled with the nobs.

"Imagination _is_ a powerful thing" Goten smiled, imagining several different things right now, "but I like new idea's every once in awhile too, though there are some that I always come back to." His eyes roamed freely over Gohan's ass while his back was turned. In his minds' eye the belt around his waist was gone, and the curves of his cheeks were just starting to become visible as thumbs hooked into his waistband and slid fabric down hips... Blinking, Goten shook himself from falling any deeper into that little fantasy right now...he needed all his wits about him for this.

"Like what?" Gohan asked without thinking as he started picking up more of Goten's clothes. Looking around him, he saw enough for at least five more loads, and that wasn't even all of it. "I wonder if we shouldn't just go to a laundromat, it'd be done so much faster that way."

"Nah, we've got all the time in the world, bro" Goten said. Going over to stand directly behind his brother as he worked, Goten purposefully invaded his personal space as he questioned him, "Did you really just ask me what it is that I masturbate to over and over again?"

"Uh, more like general themes" Gohan said, blushing a bit. He hadn't really thought about the specifics of what he was saying when he asked Goten to elaborate. He probably should have been paying a little less attention to the laundry and more to the conversation.

"Asses" Goten said, giving him a playful swat from behind, "though I could be more specific if you like" he followed up the swat with an equally suggestive comment. God, he just couldn't help himself today, what the hell was wrong with his control? He was going to be murdered for sure if he kept this up. Though, if he got to get in a really good squeeze at least once beforehand, it might be worth it...

"I didn't know you had an ass fetish" Gohan replied, trying not to be too disturbed by Goten's humor. He wanted to dismiss it on account of the lateness of the hour, or maybe too much alcohol. Something like that. Except they hadn't been drinking, and it was only 8pm...

"Not with _all_, just a certain few that are extra tempting" Goten informed him casually. "What about you?"

"Abs" Gohan reluctantly confessed, not really being too comfortable with sharing his sexual fantasies...at least not with Goten standing so close to him... Gohan frowned slightly at the way his brain had processed that.

"Really? That's interesting. Just abs in general, or when they're covered in... _stuff_?" Goten continued to try and mess with him.

"Sweat" Gohan said, filling in the pause in his brother's phrase, "I can't explain why though." It was a little easier to talk about now that Goten had moved back to lean against the counter.

"Oh, no explanation needed, bro... There's definitely something about having a hot, sweaty guy underneath you..." he trailed off, watching Gohan's reaction.

"There is indeed" Gohan commented, actually relieved by his brother's statement. He knew Goten had always "questioned" his sexuality growing up, but Gohan had only recently come to terms with his. Well, it wasn't as if he hadn't known he liked guys, he'd just never been in a place in his life where he could act on it before. Especially with having gotten married so young. It was good that whole 'marriage' thing had fallen apart when it did though, before kids became involved. He couldn't imagine having had a conversation like this back then, it actually made him feel good to see how far he'd come in his efforts to loosen up. Moving to the kitchen now that he had enough laundry sorted to last them until dawn, Gohan began cleaning counters and opening cupboards. Goten decided to follow up on his own personal train of thought, wondering if Gohan had dropped his guard a bit.

"Do you mind? Being underneath?" he asked him.

"Depends on my mood I guess. What about you?" he replied cordially, starting to reorganize the cupboards and throw away a bunch of expired stuff. It was mostly the kinds of things that required you to have at least a basic level of ability in the kitchen in order to prepare. In other words, things Goten had no use for, so had sat there until going rancid. He pulled the garbage can over for easier access while he wondered about his brother's sudden need to talk about things like this.

"Yeah, mood has to do with it... Depends on the guy though too. Sometimes you see a certain person and you just really need to be on top of them" Goten grabbed Gohan's arm at that moment, stopping his movements and locking eyes with him. A second later he said, "Don't throw that away, I was saving that."

"For what? Giving yourself food poisoning so you can get out of work? It expired like two years ago" Gohan replied, focusing on convincing his brother that keeping expired food was a bad idea, and not the oddness in his timing "I doubt any date you could be saving it for will enjoy it ending up with a trip to the hospital."

Goten took a perfunctory glance at the actual object in Gohan's hand. "Ohh... That... Yeah, you can toss that" he replied, releasing his arm and moving closer to him. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Goten whispered in his ear, "Thanks for watching out for me, bro" in an only _slightly_ seductive tone. The way Gohan's body almost imperceptibly shivered wouldn't have been noticeable to a non-saiyan, though Goten caught it.

"I'm your brother, you don't have to thank me. Though I really doubt you would have been able to miss the unmistakable smell once you opened it anyway" he joked, moving to put a new bag in Goten's trash can, as it was now completely overflowing. It also allowed him to put a more decent distance between himself and Goten...

"Yeah, that's probably true... Some smells are unmistakable" Goten sniffed at him when he walked by, giving him a wink and a grin to go with it.

"Should I take it you'd like a bottle of my men's fragrance for your birthday?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow and starting on the list of food Goten should buy to replenish his mostly empty cupboards.

Goten's grin only got wider as he answered, "That would be lovely." Taking the list from Gohan, he looked it over and added a few things to it himself, then stuck it on the fridge. While doing that though, he was imagining spraying his bed in the scent that so strongly reminded him of his brother and sleeping every night curled up in that fragrance.

"I'll go shopping in the morning, we've got enough left for at least one more meal as it stands... So, what should I have you clean next" Goten wondered out loud. Now that he'd thought of it, he may just go ahead and buy a bottle himself, forget waiting for his birthday...

"I suppose we could sort out your bedroom and change your sheets, unless you planned on using them with your porn beforehand" Gohan replied, half joking, half serious. He wasn't really sure what to expect from his little brother at this point.

"Hey, what kind of guy do you think I am?" Goten gave him a fake hurt expression, "I do own two sets of sheets you know" he finished smugly. Leading the way, Goten headed to his room, indicating for Gohan to follow him. Gohan started to sort out the laundry, which was rather quick since most of the clothes were waiting to be washed already, and then he started to remove the bed sheets. Goten waited until he was done and then tossed him the clean set, watching with rapt attention as Gohan bent over and affixed the bedding... If he kept this up, Goten wasn't going to need his new porn for a long time.

"So bro, how about after this we take a break, it is Saturday night, and I don't want to overwork you on your first day."

"Sure, we could play a game on your CapsuleStation 5 while I wait for your first batch of laundry to be done" Gohan suggested. As he finished he wadded up the used bedding, bringing it into the kitchen so it could be washed in succession like the rest.

"Good idea, bro" Goten followed him, pulling a bottle out of one of the cupboards as he agreed. "This should make it a little more interesting though - whoever loses has to take a shot" he informed him, grabbing a couple shot glasses to go with it.

"And what happens when we're tied, or when we both end up drunk?" Gohan asked, eying the bottle of alcohol carefully.

"I'd say if it's a tie, then we both take one, and as to the ending up drunk thing, that's kind of the point... Why? You have somewhere to be in the morning?" Goten asked, knowing his brother already indicated his schedule was clear.

"Not really, it's just that I think we'll both regret having a hangover tomorrow" he replied sincerely while starting up the video game console.

"Ok, I see your point" Goten admitted, not too fond of hangovers either. "Well, we don't have to go quite _that_ far, just a few to loosen up then... Lets say best out of ten?" Goten suggested. He really, really wanted to see just how far Gohan would loosen up for him. Not that he was trying to get him drunk and take advantage of him, hell, that was nearly impossible considering a saiyan's tolerance for alcohol. Goten had just seen quite a few interesting responses from his brother today, and felt that this needed to be developed further while he still had his nerve.

"That sounds a lot better. So what kind of games do you have?" Gohan asked as he sat on the sofa and made himself comfortable.

"Mostly fighting ones. It'll be easy to keep track of the rounds with those" Goten said, setting down the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. "Pick whichever one you like." Gohan picked one pretty much randomly and put it in.

"Do we get a few round of practice before we start?" he asked quickly studying the controls.

"Why? Feeling nervous bro?" Goten joked with him, "Sure we can, but just a couple" Goten agreed, picking out his character.

"I'm not really nervous, it's just not really fair to compete with a game you've never played before, that's all" he replied picking the character which seemed to be most compatible with his own way of playing.

"Oh... Ok. Well, I'll go easy on you then, bro. I guess it's a good thing we're not playing for anything serious, huh?" Goten laughed, "See, you do need to loosen up a little."

"I think alcohol will loosen us up soon enough" Gohan smirked, trying to memorize some of his character combos. It always amazed Gohan why fighting moves had to be so damn complicated in fighting games. After running through the training section, and then a few practice rounds, Gohan seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"Ok, so do you think you're ready to start for real now?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I guess I get the gist of it... Now show me all the secret moves I'm sure you've hidden so far" Gohan chuckled.

"You know me too well, bro" Goten preened and won the first round handily. "I'm just showing off though, I promise I won't make you take all 10 shots yourself" he winked. Gohan took his shot with a slight grimace, not used to straight liquor. Even with taking his time to analyze Goten's favorite moves, he'd probably still lose the next few rounds. Hopefully though, he would be able to make an interesting come back when Goten wasn't expecting him to.

Goten was watching his brother struggle with the taste of the liquor out of the corner of his eye and throughout the next couple matches. He was pretty sure that was why he lost this current round, he was getting distracted.

"You know, it's ok to ask for a chaser, bro, I won't think any less of you" Goten grinned.

"You don't have anything to chase it _with_, I just cleaned out your kitchen, remember?" Gohan reminded him, looking at the empty shot glasses on the table. He'd had the first three in a row, but now that Goten had finally lost one, he planned on using this as a foothold to even out the score.

"Hmm, you may be right about that... Hold on a sec, I'll be right back" he said, picking up the bottle and taking it with him back to the kitchen. He may not have anything that went with this liquor, but there were other options available, and he was pretty sure Gohan didn't really care about which alcohol they were drinking.

While Goten was in the kitchen, Gohan kept practicing with his character in the training mode. He'd already gotten a feel for the game, true, but now he was starting to really master his character. When Goten came back, he presented him with a tray consisting of a salt shaker in the middle and little lemon wedges arranged in a fan around it.

"Ta-Da!" he said dramatically, also holding out a bottle of tequila with a grin.

"Let me show you how we normally do this" he said, setting everything down, "Give me your hand." Gohan extended his hand, as he didn't want to ruin his brother's fun, though he'd never been fan of drinking and wasn't really sure what to expect. Lining up his shot and a wedge of lemon next to it, Goten took his brother's hand and made it into a fist. He picked up the salt shaker with his other hand at the same time that he licked a line across the skin just below the curve of his Gohan's thumb. Before he could react, Goten shook some salt onto the dampened area. With a grin he quickly tipped the shot down his throat, re-licked the line of salted skin, and then popped the wedge into his mouth.

"It's your turn to pick the arena" Gohan managed to say, trying not to get too distracted by Goten's behavior. If he did, he'd end up taking all the rest of the shots after all. That was probably exactly what Goten's plan was, now that he thought about it. If he was able to fluster him it'd definitely throw off his gaming ability. Gohan vowed to himself that whatever Goten tried to pull, he wouldn't let it phase him. Maybe he'd even give it right back, if that's how his brother wanted to play.

"Sure, no problem" Goten replied, sucking the last of the juice from his wedge before dropping it back onto the plate. Figuring to keep his word, he didn't pick the stage that was his favorite, instead opting for one that put their characters on mostly equal footing. Gohan forced all his focus on the game, really starting to get a feel for the limits of his character and it's responses. He even managed to perform a few unexpected combos at critical times.

"Damn, looks like I'm up again... You're finally getting the hang of this, huh?" Goten grinned. He didn't mind losing so much when it meant he got to run his tongue over Gohan's glorious flesh. Tequila had been a fabulous idea on his part, he was sorry he hadn't thought of it from the beginning. When he took this next shot, he licked a line down Gohan's wrist instead. As much as he tried, Gohan was still slightly distracted by the way his brother had been drinking his last two rounds. The image of Goten's tongue sliding over him filled his vision unintentionally, and he was losing when he broke away from the memory and reacted to the game. Alas, he was too late to save his win. At least he was able to make a tie out of it.

"Damn, looks like we're both up this time" Goten lamented the tie. It was all part of the show though. With a smile he held his arm out to Gohan, "You can go first, bro." Deciding it was definitely time to give as good as he got, and disturb his brother a little too, Gohan copied what Goten had done to him, even licking a little more sensually than necessary at his brother's thumb.

"Your turn" he replied with a smirk after the liquor was down his throat. Popping the wedge of lemon in his mouth, he waited to see what Goten would do. Loving that his brother was finally "playing along", Goten pulled Gohan's arm closer to him for this shot. Hoping to up the ante without pushing too far just yet, he licked a line along the bend of his brother's elbow, salting it merrily, and then taking his shot. Gohan blushed a bit and focused on winning the next round. He hoped to at least end this with an overall tie, shot wise.

Goten decided to take his brother's intense interest in winning as a sign that he was actually enjoying their little back-and-forth with the salt. He was almost happy to lose now if it meant Gohan was intentionally making him taste his skin...almost, anyway. When he licked the inside of Gohan's other elbow, he "accidentally" let his teeth brush him... just a bit. He figured that brush was more permissible than kissing his way along the salty strip.

"Trying to sever my tendons so you can win again?" Gohan laughed, deflecting now and not really meaning the words.

"No, not at all" Goten grinned. Being saiyan, he was only beginning to feel a slight warming effect from the alcohol, even after all these shots. His mind made up, he turned back to the game, hoping he had enough skill to pull off making this match a tie. That way he could put his most recently formulated plan into action.

Gohan was happily about to win the next match, though with a slim margin of victory, when he got distracted. For some reason when his brother scooted forward to the edge of the couch in concentration, he couldn't help noticing how tight Goten pants were. It was enough to make him lose his slight advantage, but a well placed combo managed to settle the match in a tie. Setting down the controller, Goten turned to his brother.

"So, since this is our last one then, cause these two bring it to 10, maybe we should do something special" he said casually, pouring each of them a shot.

"Special how?' Gohan asked suspiciously, knowing how 'creative' his brother was being tonight.

"Well... You went to college" Goten said, his eyes lighting up, "You have to have done body shots before."

"Um, not really, but I know what they are. Why do you want to make it so special?" he asked, feeling a bit uneasy at the idea but unable to hold back his curiosity. What was with his brother tonight?

"What? How do people even believe you when you say you have a college degree?" Goten goaded him, "Come on, it's the last one, and we never drink together. I'll go first, if you want" Goten offered, using his hopeful, give-in to little brother eyes on him.

"Alright, I'll let you do the honors" Gohan chuckled, watching Goten closely. Why was he going along with this? Gohan wondered to himself. Did his need to see Goten happy really extend this far? Apparently so. He even overlooked the college jab, which was really unlike him... Maybe this was a good thing, maybe he would take this chance to prove to Goten once and for all how much he really had loosened up.

Making sure his supplies were ready to go, Goten put a hand on his brother's chest and gently pushed against it, laying him back on the couch.

"This will be easier if you lay down" he smirked. Pushing up Gohan's shirt to reveal the toned, firm muscles of his stomach, Goten couldn't help but admire them for a minute. He didn't dare let his gaze linger too long though, in case Gohan lost his nerve. He held the shot glass over Gohan's mouth.

"Open" he instructed, tapping his chin.

Gohan did as he was told, taking the bottom of the shot glass carefully between his teeth, wondering what his brother was up to.

"Now don't spill it" Goten admonished, chuckling. Resting a lemon wedge in the hollow of Gohan's navel, he bent down and licked a long line up his stomach before sprinkling it with salt. Moving back up to his brother's face, Goten bent down and plucked the shot glass from his teeth using only his own mouth as well. After the alcohol was down his throat, he licked the line back down to his navel and retrieved the wedge still using only his lips.

Gohan's body tensed as Goten licked him, and to his shock his manhood reacted slightly to the sensation, making him blush red.

"Your turn" Goten maybe-sort-of whispered in his ear, but backed off quickly. He could tell from the color in Gohan's cheeks that he was right up against the limit of what his brother would permit...for the moment.

"So, are you gonna move over or should I lay down on the floor?" Goten asked innocently, trying to give him a hand straightening out his wits after that.

"Yeah, sure" Gohan said without indicating which one he was agreeing to. When he sat up, flustered, he purposefully didn't meet Goten's eyes while he tried to compose himself. As they traded spots and he poured his shot, Gohan decided he wouldn't chicken out about this, and placed it between Goten's lips once he had reclined. He did the very same thing that his brother had done to him, licking his taut abs with a slow intensity, and noticing his manhood was reacting again, becoming much firmer this time. It was probably best not to think about that too hard. Much, think about that too much...

Goten couldn't help it, but when Gohan's lips plucked the wedge from his navel, he sighed, letting out the breath he'd been holding in the entire time Gohan's mouth moved over him. Damn, he was lucky he didn't openly moan when he'd been getting licked.

"So, were you going to keep going on your own?" Gohan asked, sitting back down and trying to hide how Goten's sigh had made his problem worse.

"Nah, I'm not going to keep drinking if you aren't" Goten noticed his brother's cheeks were still looking flushed. "Unless you'd like to go another round?" he added.

"No, it's probably best to stop, we don't want to get wasted and regret it tomorrow" Gohan said, a bit afraid of what he might do if he had enough alcohol to actually loosen up his control. Granted, that would be like 3 or 4 times what they'd currently had, but there was just something about tonight that was making he feel slightly out of control already.

"Yeah, hangovers suck" Goten shifted around on the couch, still laying down but moving so he could rest his head against the side of his brother's leg.

"I'm tired of video games anyway, let's do something else" Goten told him, implying he'd have had to play him for any continued rounds.

"What would you like to do then?" Gohan asked, instinctively caressing Goten's hair as he did when his brother was much younger. It had been a long time since Goten had gotten this close to him, physically, and well, in certain ways tonight, never. Somehow he couldn't find himself particularly minding anymore.

"We could play a different game" Goten smiled, loving the feel of his brother's fingers in his hair. He sighed, but it was contently this time. "How about Truth or Dare?" he said mischievously, having waited a few moments to see if Gohan would suggest anything. He hadn't played silly games like that since he was in junior high, but it seemed a fitting way to get Gohan to blush again.

"Sure, but what kind of dares are you talking about?" Gohan asked, finding amusement in his brother's mischief.

"Nothing destructive, if that's what you're afraid of" Goten laughed, "Do you want to go first or should I?" he said, glossing over exactly what kind of dares he did have in mind.

"Either way is fine with me" Gohan shrugged, not really having a preference. He continued to stroke Goten's hair, feeling quite relaxed by it, like the stress just melted out of him while performing that comforting gesture.

"Ok then, I'll go first. Truth or dare?" Goten asked.

"Truth is always easier" Gohan replied, not really feeling like he had much to hide anyway.

"What's your favorite color?" Goten asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes and still not moving from Gohan's lap.

"Mauve" Gohan responded right away, knowing Goten's coyness was obviously a ruse, and not lowering his guard.

"So it's my turn now?"

"Interesting... I wouldn't have guessed that" Goten grinned. "Yeah, it's your turn then."

"Truth or dare?" Gohan asked, still petting him.

"Dare" Goten looked directly into his brother's eyes as he answered, taunting him to give him something that would actually challenge him.

"Then I dare you to name five of our father's qualities" Gohan grinned. Goten snorted.

"Forgetful, selfish, absent, dim and stubborn."

"Are those real qualities?" Gohan chuckled, but didn't contradict his brother.

"What? You didn't say 'good' qualities..." Goten frowned, that hadn't even been a real 'dare'. "My turn, right? Truth or dare."

"I'll take truth."

"Again?" Goten rolled his eyes. If Gohan was going to take it so easy, he'd have to make sure he kept things interesting, "How many people have you slept with?"

"_Slept_ slept, or slept as in sharing a bed?" Gohan asked, scratching his head.

"Fucked" Goten clarified, still staring at him curiously.

"_Fucked_ fucked? I guess that rules out Videl," Gohan shook his head, "so 4 then." That wasn't too bad, Goten thought. They'd never talked about sex stuff like this beforehand, but Goten was glad to see Gohan hadn't gone crazy and screwed everything in sight once he was free of her. You never could tell with the quiet ones...

"Ok, I pick truth this time, since you suck at dares" Goten jabbed at him.

"Hey you've got to admit it was a good dare" Gohan defended himself.

"It was not a good dare, a dare is where you make the other person _do_ something. Talking is for truths" Goten retorted.

"Oh, whatever bro... Let's see, what's your favorite book?" he asked, quite curious to know that actually.

"Books, huh? As of right now, I guess it'd be Snow Crash. Why don't you pick a dare and I'll show you how it's supposed to be done?" Goten prompted him, hoping against hope that he'd actually take him up on that.

"I'll pick truth again if I want to...and I'll show you I can do proper dare next time if you think you can handle it. I merely wanted to start off with something easy" Gohan replied defiantly.

"Fine, when it's my turn I'll do that then... Truth for you, yet again, huh?... Have you ever thought about _fucking_ Vegeta?" Goten put plenty of inflection in his voice, so Gohan wouldn't mistake his meaning, grinning like a madman as he did it.

"Vegeta! Vegeta? Kami no" Gohan replied, really shocked at the thought of that. He reminded himself that Goten had never known the same side of the man that Gohan had when he was younger. Goten only ever thought of him as his best friend's dad. "Besides, he's not my type" he concluded, really hoping to end that line of questioning.

"Well, I guess that's no surprise" Goten laughed. "Ok, ok, dare for me now - and make it a good one" Goten demanded of him. All this time, resting against his brother's lap, Goten was trying to figure out in the back of his mind if it was possible that his brother really had started to get a hard on for him earlier. That's what it had looked like in the dim lighting, though he'd obviously been trying to hide it. There wasn't what you could call 'purposeful' mood lighting in Goten's living room; the reason for the dimness was just that one of the bulbs had burnt out. He didn't want to turn on another light and ruin the accidental mood they had going on though.

"I dare you to belly dance for me" Gohan said seriously, "How's that for a dare?"

A belly dance? Was he serious? Looking in his eyes, Goten could tell that he was, he actually looked kind of smug that he'd thought of such a good one. God, it was like Gohan was practically begging for little brother to seduce him now, Goten thought to himself. With a grin, Goten got up off the couch, not even bothering to answer him, and stripping away his shirt over his head. He could already feel Gohan's gaze becoming a little more heated than it was 'supposed' to. Now, granted, Goten had never exactly taken lessons or anything, but he'd pretended to strip enough times that he felt fairly comfortable with the sway of his hips and undulating of his stomach. Gohan did say he liked abs... Goten put his hands in his hair, moving in a small circle to some unheard rhythm in the middle of his living room, mere feet from Gohan. When he got back around to facing the couch, Gohan was beginning to look like he heard the rhythm too.

Walking forward now, continuing his dance, Goten advanced on his older brother. He knelt, with one leg on each side of Gohan's lap, straddling him while he continued to gyrate, his stomach now inches away from those tantalizing lips. Gohan was frozen with his hands at his sides, staring at the sight before him with eyes a little too wide and breathing a little too quick. Running a hand through Gohan's hair and tipping his head back, Goten kept moving while he addressed him.

"I think you missed some salt, earlier" he said huskily, and then tipped Gohan's head back down to face the ripple of his muscles, leaving the hand in his hair.

"I think we need another shot" Gohan replied slowly, looking back up into Goten's eyes. Victory wasn't completely won yet though, and Goten was still hesitant to do anything so obvious as kiss him. He let a confident glow fill his eyes, but didn't let too much heat escape them just yet. Still, it was all the confirmation Gohan needed that apparently, tonight, Goten was not playing around.

"Just one more" Goten agreed, "I'll go first this time though." Nodding, since that part really made no difference to him, Gohan let Goten climb off his lap. He lay down on the couch and watched Goten retrieve the alcohol, but no shot glass.

"Open up" Goten said rather seductively, and placed the wedge of lemon in between Gohan's teeth this time. The prone man's heart rate climbed dramatically thinking about if it would be retrieved in the same manner as before. With a single finger under his chin, Goten turned Gohan's head to the side, licking a long line down the side of his neck and salting it while humming to himself, as if he was preparing a tasty snack. That done, he uncapped the bottle and poured it directly into Gohan's navel, filling the small indentation with the cool fluid and making his brother gasp.

He didn't tell him to stop, though.

Goten knelt down and lowered his lips to Gohan's skin, slurping and sucking at the liquid nestled in the hollow of his stomach like it was some divine ambrosia. He cleaned every trace of it from the surrounding skin with his tongue, noticing that without a doubt his brother was sporting an erection now. Slowly moving up to Gohan's neck, as if he had all the time in the world, he cleaned the salt from his skin in long, languid strokes. He could hear his dear brother breathing quite heavily in anticipation now, but Goten had come up with this plan to get _him_ to make the first 'move', so there could be no taking it back later. Hovering over Gohan's face, he delicately plucked the fruit from his lips, making extra sure that no actual contact happened between them in that moment. Goten smiled and did his best to look innocent while enjoying his sour treat, but the challenge in Gohan's eyes was so intense afterward that he looked almost, angry … perfect.

"Alright, my turn then" Gohan said in a low voice. How promising. Goten nodded and traded spots with him, relaxing and vowing to savor every moment of this, no matter how it ended. Gohan gave him a wedge to hold in his teeth, just as he had done to him, but when it came time for the application of the salt, he stretched Goten's chin up, exposing the long line of his throat with the motion. Damn him and his dominant nature. Goten could barely suppress a moan when Gohan licked a line over his Adam's apple, and it ended up coming out as a rather drawn out sigh instead. Gohan chuckled.

"Can I say something? Or are we still not supposed to talk about it?" Gohan asked as he poured the tequila into the small recess of Goten's abdomen. Goten couldn't very well answer him with the wedge in his mouth without sounding like a moron and ruining the mood, so he just raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. Instead of bending down to Goten's stomach, he was at his head again, whispering in his little brother's ear.

"I never thought it would be this much fun to hear you make those kinds of noises" he confessed, pulling back with a wink. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to hear more of them from Goten. Going back to the navel before him, he tasted and explored every inch of it, sucking and biting at the skin around it until actual moans were drawn from Goten's lips. It was like that was his subconscious' cue to go ahead and take the rest of what he always pretended he didn't want. Getting up onto the couch, Gohan straddled him while cleaning all the salt from Goten's throat, grazing his teeth over him here and there to a series of pleasant gasps. When it came time for the lemon, Gohan didn't even make a pretense of taking it, he simply kissed his brother right over top of it.

Now that their mouths had finally sealed together, the lingering burn of the alcohol was nothing compared to the fire the kiss lit in Gohan's veins. He could still feel the fumes in his nose, like they were all that was left of the boundaries of human decency between them. But maybe he was just kidding himself, maybe he'd always been, about the applicability of "human" boundaries to them... He'd never burned like this before, and he didn't want it to stop. Goten's tongue slid against his own, his head rising off the couch as he pressed into Gohan's mouth. After a moment Gohan realized that the wedge of lemon had disappeared, an innocent bystander to their heat. He was pretty sure he hadn't been the one to swallow it, but with Goten's hands roaming all over his chest and back, he was too distracted to be entirely sure.

Hands played with the buckle on his pants, and it was Gohan's turn to moan as warm fingers wrapped around his throbbing erection. Goten's other hand was sliding his pants the rest of the way down, but Gohan was far too gone in this to care. Goten was actually the one to break their kiss, pushing back on Gohan's shoulders until he could tell he wanted him to get up. The kisses he lavished on his brother's neck and chest as he did though, let him know it was not with any intention of stopping.

"Right there" Goten instructed as he halted Gohan from getting off him completely. Still straddling his brother's legs, but with his back straight and Goten sitting up, it placed Gohan's manhood at a very convenient level. Keeping his grip but pausing in his stroking for a moment, Goten used his free hand to direct Gohan the rest of the way out of his pants. He was freed one leg at a time while Goten snuck in little teasing licks at his exposed length. Gohan gripped Goten's shoulders, now completely naked with his brother's mouth perilously close to his most sensitive appendage. As moist lips tickled at the head of him, Gohan groaned and thrust his hips forward a bit.

What he did not expect was the hand that had been massaging his balls to slide between his legs as Goten's mouth enveloped him. He was familiar with the sensation of a finger entering him, but he hadn't really thought about the fact that Goten might want _that_ from him. A lot of the innuendo he'd been pretending to over look this evening made sense in light of it though... Gohan was distracted from his thoughts by Goten beginning to _suck_ on him, entering him with a second finger at the same time. Letting himself relax, Gohan enjoyed the tremendous blow job and ran his hands through Goten's hair. He spread his legs a little further, as much as the width of the couch would allow for, and pushed down against the fingers exploring him when he felt them nearing his prostate. He was already moaning and his chest heaving from the skill being applied to his length when Goten finally brushed over it, making him shout. Goten rubbed over that spot a few more times before sliding his mouth off of Gohan.

"Thinking about cumming without telling me first?" Goten accused him in a voice laced with desire and precum.

"Um... I thought that was the point?" Gohan half heartedly defended himself. Truth was, he had been picturing what Goten would look like with his cum dribbling out the side of his mouth...

"I had a different method of making you cum in mind" Goten disclosed to him with a smirk, withdrawing his fingers and suddenly pushing Gohan backwards. In a rush of speed, Gohan found himself flipped over and kneeling on the ground, bent over the cushions he had just been getting head on. It was still only Goten's fingers that entered into him again, though there were three of them now. Gohan closed his eyes, emptying his mind of everything but the sensation of Goten's touch, letting him know with his body and the moans it made when he hit just the right spots.

"As much as you love that, you're going to love my dick even more" Goten chuckled as he deprived Gohan of his fingers once again. His brother whimpered, having appreciated in many ways the attention Goten was paying to him while stretching him out, and wanting more of it. He looked back to see that Goten was naked now too, his erection curving gracefully up toward his navel...the same place Gohan had been licking and sucking just a few moments ago. Somehow knowing made his previous actions seem even more sexual; that it graced the same bit if flesh. Fuck, his little brother was just as big as he was, now that he thought about it. Gohan arched his back, presenting himself in as willing a position as possible, and implored Goten.

"Please, get inside me Goten, take me..." Gohan really wanted to know what it was like to have that kind of length deep inside him, and Goten was more than happy to oblige him. At first he just worked is way in and out of Gohan's more relaxed opening, but he ventured further after a few thrusts, sinking into that tight heat with a groan from his lips and a shout from Gohan's. Between his hips and the edge of the sofa, Goten reached around and began stroking Gohan's member while his ass adjusted to the invasion.

"Mmm, somebody's ready for a good fucking, aren't they?" Goten chuckled when Gohan's hips began rocking back against him.

"God yes" Gohan moaned, bracing himself on the couch. Goten did not disappoint, drawing out and slamming back into him after releasing his length. He put one hand on Gohan's back, and the other on his hip to keep him in position, then fucked him like he would wake from this dream at any moment. In and out he moved, able to tell when he hit the one spot that gave Gohan the most pleasure by the way his hips writhed beneath him when it happened. Knowing he wasn't going to last long in this fantasy come true, Goten aimed for it with every piercing advance. Crying out in a long string of unintelligible grunts and groans, Gohan almost ripped the fabric of the cushions, he was holding onto them so tight.

Goten breathed heavily, pounding into his brother's ass with real abandon now. Their sweaty bodies were making beautiful smacking sounds fill his living room. He could feel the lines of moisture running down his neck and over his chest as he held onto the bucking hips beneath him.

"Nghhha, hahh, ahhh, ah, God, I'm so close, Goten!" Gohan practically shouted. Grinning and running a hand up into Gohan's hair, he grabbed a firm fistful of it while he whispered, "Cumming for your little brother, Gohan?" He used his other palm to smack him none too gently on the ass, letting it linger there and digging his splayed fingers into a handful of that plump flesh, "Mmmm, that's kinky as _fuck_, big brother..." he moaned huskily, feeling Gohan's heat tightening around him as he did indeed begin to cum for him. Pleas and cries echoed between them as Gohan begged him not to stop, their orgasms warring with each other, and Goten demanded loudly to know how he could be so fucking hot all the fucking time.

After pouring his own seed into Gohan's tensed cavity, Goten bent down over his back and wrapped an arm around his waist, clutching to him as the last rocking movements of their bodies died down. As they rested there, spent and completely exhausted, Gohan couldn't help but comment.

"I should have let you bet that blow job from the start, then we could have spent all night doing this instead" he lamented, his voice still thick from pleasure.

"Well, we are adults now Gohan, as long as we learn from our mistakes, then it'll be alright" he reassured him, teasing, yet sated in a way he'd never thought possible. As they finally pulled apart, Gohan turned to him, looking quite serious.

"Is it ok if I spend the night?" he broke into a sloppy grin halfway through the question.

"Sure," Goten laughed, "though we kind of made a mess of the couch..." It was spattered with Gohan's cum, had dribbles of tequila spilled on it, and a rough grainy feel from all the salt. "You'll just have to sleep in my bed then" he said suggestively, crawling over him and giving him a deep, promising kiss.

"You might just have to get a new couch" Gohan chuckled.

"You can still sleep in my bed, even so" Goten said with an edge of true seriousness.

"You know, I think I'm going to take you up on that" Gohan assured him, brushing his thumb over Goten's cheek.

"Good" Goten's confidence was back full force as he winked, "Just don't tell mom."


End file.
